Redemption
by kobra101
Summary: After being killed by Elena and Jeremy in Season 4 of TVD Kol is offered a deal while on The Otherside by The Three Goddesses Kami, Yami, and Shinigami who offer him a second chance to redeem himself for all his past mistakes and regrets. The deal is he will become The Guardian of The Child of Prophecy 1st he will be sent to the Narutoverse and his mission is to be Naruto's Father,


**Story Title-** Redemption

Vampire Diaries/Naruto/Bleach/Twilight Crossover Femslash Lemons Immortal!Godlike!Grey!Kol Mikaelson Sasuke/Fugaku?/Minato?Bashing! AU/AR.

 **Summary-** After being killed by Elena and Jeremy in Season 4 of TVD Kol is offered a deal while on The Otherside by The Three Goddesses Kami, Yami, and Shinigami who offer him a second chance to redeem himself for all his past mistakes and regrets. The deal is he will become The Guardian of The Child of Prophecy 1st he will be sent to the Narutoverse and his mission is to be Naruto's Father, Protector, and Sensei as well as to help him to fulfill his role as The Child of Prophecy. 2nd he will be sent to the Bleachverse and his mission is to be Ichigo's Sensei and help to bring about and maintain peace for The World of The Living, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo. _(Kol is shown all the events that occur in the Bleach Manga and the Naruto Manga from the begining all the way to the end of the 4th Shinobi War.)_

 **Rating** -Mature language/violence/strong sexual content.

 **Category** -romance/adventure/humor.

 **Note** -Kol is granted several gifts to help him on his road to redemption 1st-True Immortality _(a fusion of the abilities of the originals and silas)_ 2nd-the Knowledge and Abilities of Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Minato Namakaze, Pein/Nagato Uzumaki, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Sosuke Aizen 3rd-Electromagnestism _(magneto from xmen)_ 4th-Telekinesis _(jean grey from xmen)_ 5th-Mindreading _(xavier from xmen)_ 6th-Visions _(bardock from dbz)_ 7th-Tenseiga _(sesshomaru's sword from inuyasha kol can use it to heal/revive the dead and perform the meido zangetsuha)(also he will have both the eternal mangekyo sharingan and the rinnegan it just requires more chakra to activate the rinnegan)_

 **Note** -Kol's Mate Seal/Mark-It is a SS Rank Fuinjutsu Kol came up with after studying and removing Orochi's Curse Seal from Anko. Basically it allows Kol to seal some of his spiritual pressure/chakra into his wives, It grants the following-youth/immortality/strength/speed/healing/compulsion and Head Captain/Bijuu Level Spiritual Pressure/Chakra Equal to Yamamoto/the Nibi, It also allows him to sense their location,emotions, and health. _(Also unknown to anyone but Kol himself it would send their souls and the soul of the one they betrayed him with to The Otherside if they were to be intimite with any male besides himself.)_

Abilities

Kol-immortality/strength/speed/healing/compulsion/mokuton/uzumaki level sealmaster/eternal mangekyo sharingan/rinnegan/electromagnetism/telekinesis/mindreading/visions. Zanpokto-Senbonzakura, and Kyoka Suigetsu. Spiritual Pressure 3x that of Head Captain Yamamoto and Bijuu Level Chakra Equal to the Sanbi. Kol's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan-Amaterasu/Tsukiyomi/Kamui/Susanoo. Kol is able to manipulate all the elements and sub elements _.(Also_ _Kol's_ _EMS is silver/black not red/black and his Rinnegan is silver with black rings.)_

Naruto-Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, Raikiri, Kazekiri, Kirin, Hirashin, Sage Mode, Toad Summoning, Sealmaster, Hyoton, and a high elemental affinity for wind, water, and lightning. Bijuu Level Chakra Equal to the Ichibi. _(Thanks to Kol's training the Naruto in this story will be stronger/smarter. Kol will start training him at age 3. He will be sorta like cannon Kakashi/Itachi he will be at Chunin level by age 5, Jonin at age 8, then he will reach Anbu level at age 12, finally he will be at Kage level at age 15.)_

Ichigo-Spiritual Pressure Captain Level Equal to Byakuya Kuchiki. Zanpokto-Zangetsu, Bankai-Tensa Zangetsu. Techniques-Shunpo, Byakurai, Raikaho, Shakkaho, Getsuga Tensho. Hollowfied-Spiritual Pressure Equal to Head Captain Yamamoto. Hollowfied Techniques-Cero, Cero Oscuras, Gran Rey Cero, Bala, Sonido. _(Kol starts training him after the shattered shaft incident before they invade soul society. He teaches ichigo to be partners with both his hollow and zanpokto because they are apart of his soul. His hollow teaches ichigo his hollow techniques. Kol doesnt teach ichigo his kirohitsugi because ichigo lacks the control to perform it properly.)_

 **Pairings-** kol/harem

 **Naruto** -naruto/hinata/haku/gaia(haku and gaara are female) sakura/ino

 **Bleach** -ichigo/rukia orihime/tatsuki

Harem

 **Main-** Kami/Yami/Shinigami/Senbonzakura/Kyoka Suigetsu _(kol's senbonzakura and kyoka suigetsu are female but byakuya and aizen's are male)_

 **Naruto** -kushina/mikoto/anko/kurenai/yugao/ayame/tsunami/tsume/hana/mei/temari/fu/yugito/samui/kurotsuchi/kin/tayuya/karin/tsunade/shizune/guren/konan/fem itachi _.(itachi's gender was hidden by fugaku under an illusion(think tsunade)because he wanted a son not daughter)_

 **Bleach-** yoruichi/soifon/momo/rangiku/unohona/nel/harribel and her fraccion.

 **Vampire Diaries** -elena/caroline/bonnie/jenna/liz/lexi/anna/pearl/katherine/rebekah

 **Twilight** -bella/jessica/angela/leah/tanya/kate/irina/bree/jane

 **Important-** Every female except the following are virgins-kushina/mikoto/tsunami/tsume/tsunade/jenna/lexi/pearl/katherine/liz/rebekah/tanya/kate/irina _.(Liz is caroline's mom_. _Anko's,Yoruichi's and Rangiku's public persona is merely a mask)(in twilight it says leah and sam were in love and engaged to be married well leah seems like the type to save herself till after she is married or at least thats how she will be in this story.)_ There will be lemons between not just Kol and his mates but also naruto and his girls. Also Kol will have sex with females who he is not mated to such as hinata/haku/ino/orihime _(Kol will be the one they have their first time with before being with their mates because he has more experience and it will be less painful for them.)_

 **Details** -Kol is over 1000 years old but physically he is 23. Kol compels the Sandaime to believe he was in Anbu under the Yodaimes direct command and Minato kept him as well as his entire existence hidden as an SS Rank Secret. Sarutobi makes him an Elite Jonin and puts him under The CRA/Clan Restoration Act after an evaluation of his skills in front of the entire village and the fire daimo.

(Only the Sandaime, Jiraiya, Clan Heads, Village Elders and Daimo are told the details of him being in Anbu under Minato's direct command and why it was kept secret.)

(They will also be told he was born sometime during the 2nd Shinobi War with the ability to heal instantly from any injury and because of this he was captured, and trained to be a living weapon as well as experimented on from then until the time of the 3rd Shinobi War. He was injected with the DNA of Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, as well as Several Unknown Uzumaki Clan Members and Possibly Other Clans until finally he was rescued by Minato who decided to protect him and have him under his direct command as an Anbu Captain known only as Phoenix and classified it all as a SS Class Village Secret for The Hokage's Eyes Only or until Kol himself decides otherwise.)(yes his anbu mask resembled a phoenix that was blood red with a black leaf mark)(only his mates will know the complete truth as to who and what he is.)

Bingo Book Entry

 **Name-** Kol Mikealson

 **Alias** -The God Of War, The Nidiame Rikudo Sennin, Konoha's Crimson Phoenix

 **Age-** Appears to be 23, Actual Age Unknown Due To His Instant Healing Ability/Bloodline Limit

 **Rank-** SSS Class Elite Jonin

 **Village-** Konoha

 **Clan/Bloodline-** Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Others Unknown?

 **Abilities-** Beyond Kage Level Strength and Speed, Rapid Healing, Uzumaki Level Sealmaster, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan, Mokuton, Hyoton, Shoton, Others Possible?

 **Chakra Natures-** Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, Earth, Gravity, Wood, Ice, Crystal, Lava, Dust, Metal, Others Unknown?

 **Favorite Techniques-** Shunpo, Hirashin, Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, Raikiri, Kazekiri, Kirin, Byakurai, Raikaho, Shakkaho, Kirohitsugi, Shinra Tensei, Sage Mode, Summoning Jutsu

 **Summoning Contracts-** Phoenix, Dragon, Fox, Chameleon, Salamander, Toad, Snake, Hawk, Others?

 **Bio-** Height 6ft5' Weight 275lbs Hair Color Black Eyes Storm Grey Attire-Black Shirt, Black Leather Trench Coat with Dark Grey Flame at bottom, Black Leather Pants, Black Silver Tipped Combat Boots, Black Fingerless Leather Gloves with metal plate on back of hand, Leaf ninja headband worn as belt, Silver Rope Chain Necklace with Cross Pendant _.(Daylight Charm)_ Three swords strapped to left hip _.(Senbonzakura, Kyoka Suigetsu, and Tenseiga)_

 **Orders-** Flee On Sight

 **Note** -While in the TVD show it was different in this story The Otherside is basically just you all alone in a dark void reliving not just all the mistakes you made while alive but also the most painful moments of your life over and over again in a never ending cycle the worst part is your fully aware that your dead and only reliving everything in your mind while your soul is still in the void. Also time will move differently on The Otherside for instance 1 day in the TVD Living World is equal to 10 years on The Otherside so that means by the time Kol is offered the deal by the 3 Goddesses he will have been on the otherside for a very long time _.(This story will disregard everything that happened in the TVD show after Kol's Death. Also his time on the otherside will have a major effect on Kol so he may seem OOC in this story compared to how he was in the TVD show but since my version of the otherside is what it is I think it is completely understandable that there is no way for anyone not to change after reliving all their mistakes and the most painful moments from their life over and over again nonstop for hundreds of years.)_

 **Storyline-** Will start with a quick recap of how Kol died and finds himself on The Otherside then do a timeskip of 50 TVD Living World Days or 500 Years later on The Otherside to when Kol is offered the deal which he accepts obviously and spends 10 years with the goddesses _(insert lemon)_ and training to master his new abilities. Kami sends him to the narutoverse just after Minato dies sealing the kyuubi into naruto and he heals kushina by giving her some of his blood _.(minato seals both yin/yang kyuubi into naruto)_

 **Note** -Kol will eventually be made the Godaime Hokage likely after the Sand/Sound Invasion. Also the **Team Assignments** will be as follows,( **Team 7** -Sensei-Kakashi Hatake, Genin-Sasuke,Sakura,Kiba)( **Team 8-** Senseis-Kol Mikealson,Kurenai Yuhi, Genin-Naruto,Hinata,Shino) _(team 9/10 is cannon)_

 **Timeline** -Vampire Diaries Season 4 Naruto/Bleach pre-series. Naruto will start during/after the kyuubi attack before danzo kills kushina.( _yes she survived kyuubi barely then kol saves her and compels danzo to be loyal to him and the hokage)_ Bleach will start before ichigo's mom dies _.(kol saves her)_

 **Important** -I will be doing each verse seperately however while Kol is in say the bleachverse it will be as if he has already finished his mission in the narutoverse and vice versa _.(after he finishes his mission in each verse his mates will stay with kami at her palace which is in its own verse he will be able to summon his mates to him wherever he is with the summoning jutsu.)_ I may do a story where kami sends him back to the TVDverse if so he will be sent to an Alternate Universe of TVD not cannon just after elena's parents die and he will have all his abilities and his mates from the narutoverse/bleachverse will be with him. _(In the AU TVD Kol and Rebekah are soulmates and he is the only man she has ever or will ever be with, also the Kol that is daggered and in a box at the time of his arrival to the verse will cease to exist and Kol will recieve all his memories)_

As always it is up for adoption i will continue it but anyone can take over for me it doesnt bother me if you do good luck.


End file.
